1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle windshield cleaning systems in general, and in particular to a metered flow windshield cleaning system for the interior surface of a vehicle window.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,160,099; 2,253,029; 3,108,307; 4,023,422; and 5,315,735, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse windshield wiping systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical system for cleaning the interior of the windshield of a vehicle.
As most adults who take care of their vehicles, and in particular smokers, are all too well aware, one of the most difficult tasks in maintaining the appearance of their vehicle is the chore of cleaning the outwardly angled surfaces of the interior of the vehicle windshield. While the exterior windshield surface is readily accessible, it is extremely difficult to gain access to the lower interior windshield surface for the purpose of cleaning.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of interior windshield cleaning system that is mechanized and has a metered cleaning fluid delivery to a windshield wiper element, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.